


heres how the avengers can still win

by Chrysanthos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: you already know this isnt serious





	heres how the avengers can still win

**Author's Note:**

> you already know this isnt serious

so basically the avengers find deadpool and deadpool calls squirrel girl and then squirrel girl rides in on a SICK motorbike and beats the SHIT out of thanos again and thanos is defeated for good and they throw him into space without the infinity gauntlet. t'challa forces the UN to rescind their weird fucking superpower license and tony stark is replaced by riri williams. there is absolutely no need for seventy heroes to converge into one scene to fight each other and thanos. peter parker finds father figures in thor and starlord. loki and the collector fuck.  jeff goldblum is seen in the final act of the movie saying "god bless us, every one". end credits. thank you for coming to my tedtalk please like and su

**Author's Note:**

> okay what i am serious about is this: if they had made a squirrel girl movie none of this would have happened because squirrel girl would have beaten thanos' ass halfway through her own movie


End file.
